If I Only Knew
by FPSDennise
Summary: Sakura is in love with Kakashi, but kakashi is in love with Rin. Alot of Drama Action Hurt/Comfort Rated T. Violences and cussing. OOC


**If I O_nly Knew_  
**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its characters but Masashi Kishimoto does. But the new plots are mine.**  
Rated: T. **Cussing and Violence**  
Summary:**Sakura is in love with Kakashi. But Kakashi is in love with Rin. So Sakura and Naruto team up to win there love.  
Who is Naruto in love with?? And will Sakura win Kakashi love or would he stay with Rin?? And what does Obito and Gaara have to  
do with all this?? Read to find out. OOC**

* * *

Ages:

Kakashi: 21

Obito: 21

Rin: 20

Sakura: 17

Naruto: 17

Shikamaru: 19

Ino: 18

Hinata: 17

Neji: 19

Ten Ten: 18

Gaara: 17

* * *

Sakura POV:

_Sakura was sitting on the sand at the beach. She was sketching a picture of the beach. "It so beautiful." Sakura said. _

"_No your beautiful." A guy said._

_Sakura was startled, she look behind her and saw the most handsome man that stole her heart. _

"_Kakashi!!" Sakura was suspired "Why is Kakashi here?? And did he called me beautiful??!!" Sakura thought. _

"_Sakura I was looking for you all over town." Kakashi said. "Why??" Sakura said. Kakashi walk up to Sakura and sat down next to her. He garb her hand and look at her eyes. Sakura blushed. _

"_Because I want to tell you that you're the most unique and beautiful girl I ever meant." Kakashi said. Sakura gasp. _

"_And I love you" Kakashi finished. "Kakashi I love you to" Sakura smiled. Kakashi and Sakura move closer, closer and closer. There lips almost touching. RINNNNNG RINNNNNNNG RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

Sakura was in her room sleeping and dreaming of kakashi and her. in till her alarm clock woke up. She grab the alarm clock angrily and threw it to the wall. She got up and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.

She came out of the bathroom and put on her pink bra and black boxers, she took out her pink shirt with black letters that says "**My name is Trouble don't make me prove it" **She put her black skinny jeans on and her pink and black Nikes. She grab her black nail polish and painted her nails. Then she grab her black and pink checkers book bag. And went straight down to the kitchen.

Sakura was sitting on her pink puffy couch, eating her fruit loops.

She grab her remote control flip the Television on to see the weather channel.

Today weather is cloudily and a chances of rain. Now let check our traffics reports, Bob back to you. Thank you Duncan. Today taff-

Sakura turn off the TV.

"Great it going to rain today." Sakura said.

She got up from her couch and put her bowl in the sink. Then she startled to walked out the door.

* * *

Normal POV:

Sakura was entering the school ground. She was walking to her locker and putting her stuff away when someone behind her came up and hug her.

"Hey Naruto, What up??" Sakura said to the boy that hug her. Naruto let go of her. Naruto was wearing a black shirt and orange jacket that he keep it open and orange pants, and black vans shoes.

"Hey Sakura, guess what??" Naruto smiled.

"Don't tell me you pull a prank on Ino!" Sakura smirked

"You know me to well Sakura" Naruto laughed

"What you do to her Naruto?" Sakura laughed

"Well I saw her flirting with Shikamaru, so I grab a paper and wrote "I'll suck dicks for a $1.00" Sakura laughed. "so then I went up to her and place it gently on her back, without her knowing. And Walk here." Naruto smirked. They saw Ino walking this way and She glared at both of us.

"Losers" Ino smirked and walk pass us. Sakura and Naruto saw the paper was still on Ino. They both laughed out loud and gave high five to eachother. Then the bell for first period Ringed.

"Dude we are sooo late again." Naruto yelled. Sakura garb his arm and run to there first period class. When they went in there class room, Anko was mad.

"You guys are LATE AGAIN" Anko yelled. Sakura and Naruto look scared they was shrived and not in a good way.

"I'm SORRY it wont happen again" Sakura and Naruto lower their heads.

"Okay take your seat" Anko ordered. They both walk to the back and took their seats. "Alright everybody we have a new student in our comes today." Everyone startled to whisper "QUIT!" Everyone stop talking. "Lousy kids! anyway could you please come in" Anko said. Everyone look at the boy in the front. "State your name." Anko ask annoyed. "My name is"


End file.
